a hope for a true christmas
by xInnocentCrisisx
Summary: After his family is gone, sasuke doesn't belive in christmas, but his one wish is to get his feeling returned by a certain someone. will sasuke belive in christmas to make his wish come true or will it fade away. narusasu oneshot beta


**Omg this is my very first oneshot/christmas story I'm so very happy. THis is also the longest page i have writen it took up like eight pages of paper i was like to my beta "I'm i going to make 2000 oh god please make it to more" and she was like "Of course it will stop worring,read more yaoi and eat pie" **

**Anime- Naruto**

**couple-Narusasu (duh)**

**Disclamer- I own nothing ( I wish i did so much but i know that wish won't come true T_T oh well)**

**enjoy and Merry christmas **

* * *

"This is so stupid, Naruto!" Sasuke said, walking through the Konoha mall.

"Come on, Sasuke." Naruto said, wearing an elf costume, "It counts as a D-rank mission."

"Why do I have to dress like a girl?" Sasuke complained, wearing a perfect Mrs. Claus outfit. It had a long sleeve shirt and a skirt that went down to his knees. They were both a vibrant ruby red with white trimming along the neckline, sleeves, and along the hem of the skirt. He also had a Santa hat angled on his head.

"Well…" Naruto explained, "You're skinny, they didn't have your size in elf costumes, they needed a Mrs. Claus, and Sakura is sick."

"So you chose me." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah."

"I don't even believe in Santa or Christmas." Sasuke sighed.

Naruto stopped walking. Sasuke turned around when Naruto yelled, "You don't believe in Santa or Christmas? Are you crazy?!"

"It doesn't matter." Sasuke said, walking over to him and grabbing his wrist to pull him along. "Let's go."

"Don't you even want anything for Christmas?" Naruto asked.

"My wish would never come true." Sasuke scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto mocked, "To kill your brother."

He walked ahead of Sasuke, who lingered a little. _'You don't even know, Naruto,'_ he thought, _'I'd wish you would love me… even if it's only for one day…'_

When they got there, they were greeted and instantly put to work. Sasuke would stand next to Santa and smile (yes, that wasn't a typo. Smile.). He would ask the children, "What do you want Santa to bring you?"

Naruto guided the children to Santa.

Over fifty children came, but as the night went on, less and less arrived.

"Thank you, boys, especially you, Mrs. Claus." Santa laughed.

Sasuke frowned.

"You're welcome!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully.

"Is there anything you boys want for Christmas?" Santa asked.

"Oh, me! I have one!" Naruto squealed with excitement.

"Come here." Santa said, motioning for him to sit like a child and whisper it to him.

"I want a year's supply of ramen." Naruto whispered.

Santa nodded, "Alright," he said, and then looked at Sasuke. "What about you?"

"My wish?" Sasuke scoffed, "You can't make my wish come true."

"Are you sure?" Santa asked.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Sasuke said, walking over to Santa and whispering in his ear, "I want to spend one day with the one I love. I want us to be alone, and I want him to love me, too."

"I can do that." Santa promised.

"Sure you can." Sasuke muttered sarcastically.

"Let's go, Sasuke." Naruto said, running ahead of him.

'_If you make this happen, Santa… I'll believe in you…' _Sasuke thought, and then ran to catch up with Naruto.

_**.:Christmas Eve:.**_

Sasuke woke up. He rubbed his eyes and then walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. "Merry Christmas, yeah right." He muttered, doubting Santa.

He sat down. "I haven't had a real Christmas since my family was alive…" he murmured as he remembered his last real Christmas.

_/Flashback/_

Little Sasuke smiled with joy as he ate his Christmas tree-shaped pancakes and drank his juice out of his Christmas cup. He looked up with puppy dog eyes at his mom and asked, "Mommy, can I open presents now? I want to see what Santa got for me."

"Okay," His mother said, smiling, "But finish your juice first."

He chugged his juice and then ran to the tree, staring in amazement at the stack of presents under it. He reached up into his stocking and pulled the tiny gifts out. He squealed with joy, "Mommy! Santa put kunai and shuriken for me in my stocking! Oh…! And also, some pocky!"

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke." His mom said, walking over and hugging him.

"Merry Christmas, Mom!"

_/End Flashback/_

Sasuke walked to the living room. The area where the tree usually stood remained empty. Sasuke walked over to the couch and sat down, opening his book to read, but he couldn't concentrate on the story.

'_Naruto will probably come over…' _he thought hopefully, and then remembered, _'Oh… that's right… he's probably going to go to Sakura's Christmas party…'_

A few sharps knocks sounded at the door. "I wonder who that is…" Sasuke mumbled as he got up and opened the door.

It was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. "What do you want, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to make this Christmas the best one ever." Naruto said.

"I told you already," Sasuke said sternly, "I don't believe in Christmas."

"Who cares?" Naruto said, "Let's go."

And with that, he started to pull Sasuke out of his house by his wrist. "Naruto!" Sasuke said sharply, "I'm not dressed to go outside yet!"

"Well, then," Naruto said, turning, "Change."

"Fine." Sasuke said, "You can stay in the living room until I'm done. There's coffee in the kitchen if you want. Help yourself."

As he was walking to his room he wondered, _'Why would Naruto want to spend the day with me? Unless… No, I said he would love me, too. That would never happen in a million years.'_

When he was done dressing, he walking into the living room to see Naruto drinking coffee out of Sasuke's old Christmas mug.

"You told me you don't celebrate Christmas," Naruto said, smirking, "What's with the mug?"

"That's when I _did_ celebrate Christmas. When my family was still alive." Sasuke said.

Naruto put the mug down and walked over to hug Sasuke.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said, blushing.

"Will you believe in Christmas for me?" Naruto asked, hugging him tighter and moving his mouth towards Sasuke's ear. "Please?"

Sasuke froze, unsure of what to do at the moment. "I… I don't know if I can…" He admitted.

Naruto pulled his head away, keeping his arms embracing him in a hug, to look at him. "I'll make you." He smiled.

He pulled Sasuke out of the door and led him to Town Square.

"Where are you taking me?" Sasuke demanded.

"Ice skating." Naruto replied, flashing a smile at him.

"What?" Sasuke said, "Hold on a minute! I don't know how to skate!"

On the rink, he hung onto the wall for his life.

"Come on, Sasuke, skate with me." Naruto said, skating back and forth near Sasuke.

"But… I… I can't…" Sasuke said.

"Take my hand," Naruto said, extending his arm out to Sasuke, "and I'll lead you."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and then slowly lifted his cold hand into Naruto's warm one. Naruto skated slowly, leading him to the center. Since Konoha had three main rinks, Naruto and Sasuke were all alone.

Sasuke slipped a little and grabbed Naruto's shoulder with his free hand to try and maintain balance.

"Sasuke's you're making me lose my balance!" Naruto said, wavering for a moment before falling on top of Sasuke. (A/N: So cheesy)(B/N: yes it is…)

"Naruto…!" Sasuke gasped.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt Naruto's breath on his lips.

Then they both heard a loud crash. Sasuke pushed Naruto away and struggled to get up.

"Sorry," an old man said, "We need to smooth out the ice."

Naruto helped Sasuke up and the two of them left and changed their shoes.

"That was okay," Sasuke said, then he asked, "but what does that have to do with Christmas?"

"I just want to spend the whole day with you." Naruto said.

'_No way…' _Sasuke thought, _'It can't be…'_

"Let's go caroling." Naruto suggested, "Come on."

"I can't sing!" Sasuke argued, once again being dragged by Naruto.

Naruto took him to a group of people gathered in Town Square. "Hey guys!" Naruto said, "I'm here, and I brought someone, too!"

"Good!" A woman said, greeting him, "Did you tell him that everyone gets a solo for any song they want?"

"No," Naruto said, "but now he knows."

He walked Sasuke to the middle of the third row to wait their turn to sing. "Naruto…" Sasuke repeated, "I can't sing. I can't do a solo."

"Yes, you can." Naruto said as everyone began to sing.

One by one, everyone got a solo. When it was Naruto's turn, he chose the song So This is Christmas. Naruto gave Sasuke a push as it was his turn.

Sasuke looked out at the crowd, and then glanced back at Naruto. "I don't know any songs…" he finally admitted.

"Try this one." A man suggested, and played a track on a karaoke CD. The lyrics were in front of Sasuke on a little screen. He opened his mouth and began to sing All I want for Christmas is You.

After the song was over, Sasuke ran to Naruto, beet red.

"You were good." Naruto said, smiling at him.

"Thanks." Sasuke said.

"By the way," Naruto said, "What do you want for Christmas?"

"You." Sasuke replied almost automatically. After he realized what he just said, he blushed. "Wait… I mean… Um…"

"It's okay." Naruto said, kissing Sasuke's cheek, causing him to blush even more.

"Let's go." He said, pulling Sasuke to a field of snow. He kneeled down and started to play with the snow at his feet.

"What are we going to do here?" Sasuke asked.

"This." Naruto said, turning towards Sasuke and throwing the snowball he had just made.

"Hey!" Sasuke said, picking up some snow and throwing it at Naruto.

It fell on the ground, instead.

"That's not how you do it." Naruto said, laughing at him.

Sasuke looked away. "So teach me." He said sarcastically.

"Alright, then." Naruto said, showing him how to make the perfect snowball, and then he threw it at him.

"You're not getting away this time!" Sasuke said, using Naruto's technique to make some snowballs to chuck at him.

Soon, they were having a snowball fight. After about twenty minutes, Sasuke fell back on the snow, his breath coming out in short puffs.

Naruto fell back next to him. "Let's make snow angels." He suggested, moving his arms and legs back and forth.

Sasuke did the same. They both got up and looked at their snow angels. Sasuke smiled and then he started to shiver.

"Come on," Naruto said, noticing Sasuke shivering, "Let's go to a café."

Sasuke nodded, and followed Naruto to a café, where they both got hot chocolate. They sat next to each other on a couch by the fire. Sasuke blew a little on his hot chocolate to cool it down a bit. Naruto put his arm around Sasuke and pulled him a bit closer.

"Naruto…!" Sasuke gasped, blushing.

"It'll keep us warmer." Naruto said, drinking his hot chocolate.

Sasuke nodded and leaned his head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto glanced up at the clock. "Oh, we need to leave." He said, getting up.

"Where?" Sasuke asked, getting up as well.

"We're off to Sakura's Christmas party." Naruto replied, taking him over to Sakura's house.

'_Naruto… thank you.' _Sasuke thought, smiling,_ 'This is one of the best days of my life.'_

Naruto knocked on Sakura's door.

She opened it and smiled, "Naruto! Oh…? Sasuke-kun, you're here, too? I thought you didn't like Christmas."

"I changed his mind." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded as they both walked inside, seeing everyone else who was attending. Naruto left Sasuke's side to mingle with his friends.

Sasuke grabbed a soda from a table and walked out to the balcony.

"Hey, Sasuke. What are you doing out here?" Naruto asked as he walked out with him.

"I just needed some air…" Sasuke said. His eyes wandered above the two of them, noticing some mistletoe.

Naruto glanced up as well. "Here's another Christmas tradition." He said, kissing Sasuke on the lips.

Sasuke gasped at the brief moment when their lips met. When they left, Sasuke wanted more.

He pushed himself against Naruto and kissed him, each one more passionate than the last. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto stood still for a moment and then kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, but was really less than a minute.

Sasuke broke away and said, "I love you, Naruto."

The clock struck midnight. Naruto stared blankly at Sasuke. "Sasuke… I…" he began.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked, longing for Naruto's words expressing his love. "What is it?"

"Where am I?" Naruto asked.

"At… at Sakura's party." Sasuke said, his smile fading from his face.

"I don't remember anything…" Naruto said.

"You don't remember anything?" Sasuke asked, trying to hold back his tears; ignoring the sudden emptiness in his chest, "Nothing at all about today?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing. Oh, well. I'm going back inside now. See you." He said.

Sasuke bit his lip. After Naruto closed the door, Sasuke leaned against the railing, letting a few tears fall from his cheeks.

"Don't be sad." A voice behind Sasuke said.

Sasuke turned around to see Santa. "Why shouldn't I?" he asked.

"You got your wish." Santa said.

"No, I didn't." Sasuke said, "He doesn't remember anything!"

"Don't be so sure," Santa said, "Magic can't make love appear for this day to have happened. Naruto would have to have had similar feelings for it to work."

"So you mean he could—"

"No." Santa said, "He does love you. He's just afraid of unrequited love."

"Well…" Sasuke said, wiping away his tears, "I guess I do believe in you and Christmas now."

"I'm glad." Santa said, "and now I should be on my way."

Sasuke turned to say 'good-bye', but he was already gone.

"Hey, Sasuke, come inside," Naruto said, poking his head out of the door, "We're opening presents!"

Sasuke walked inside and sat next to Naruto. He received three presents: Sakura gave him some fluid to clean his weapons with; Santa also left a present for him. It was a scrapbook full of pictures from that day. _'Thank you, Santa…'_ he thought, hugging the book.

He glanced at the tag on the last present. It was from Naruto. "You got me something?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't help it." Naruto blushed.

Sasuke gasped as he pulled out a gold chain. There was a golden heart with a silver sun on one side and an Uchiha crest on the other strung on it. Sasuke opened the locket and saw a picture of team seven on one side. One the other side was a picture of him and Naruto.

"If you don't like it, I can return it." Naruto said, embarrassed.

"No." Sasuke said, his eyes softening. "I love it. Thank you… Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke." Naruto smiled at him.

'_One day, our feelings will be shared, but right now, let's just gain the courage and enjoy our time together.' _Sasuke thought.

He couldn't wait until next Christmas, when he'll ask Santa for something more with Naruto than just a day together.

**Beta by PrincessPomeranian**

* * *

I love you my beta

**anyways i forgot to mention i made how naruto and sauske look in this story. I have both outfits the christmas helpers and the winter one they look really good. Also on my gaia I look like sasuke it only cost like 15,000 gold to do it (the earmuffs cost 10,000) so yah again merry christmas and a happy new year. Also read my oh my after chapter 6 only two more chapters to go then squel.**

**Reveiw and be nice Its christmas time**

**Santas watching you (I'm freaked too don't worrie)**


End file.
